


The Elemental (Antisepticeye x Child!Reader)

by SappyNyan



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: You were kidnapped on your way to your bus stop one day. The guy who took you was Frederick Roosevelt. You don't have any memory of anything besides your name, your captors name, and what you can do.You manage to escape the building where you're being held and ran into unfamiliar territory. You found a house with two average Joe friends...Or so you thought.I can't say much about what the story is because of spoilers, but I hope you all like it.NOTE: this was moved from Wattpad and is now over here. This is entirely my story.





	1. Prologue

Key  
(Y/f/n): Your full name  
(F/c): Favourite colour  
(H/l): Hair length  
(H/c): Hair colour  
(E/c): Eye colour  
(S/t): Skin tone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, November 17, 1997

9-year-old Jessica Brake was kidnapped from her front yard. Nicole had gone outside to remove her bicycle from her driveway. Mrs. Brake reported hearing Jessica screaming before running to the door and saw a black van drive off from the property. 

Jessica was last seen wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. She is described as having long black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. If you have any more information please contact your local police.

Wednesday, July 18, 2001

14-year-old Amanda Davis was reported missing. She had not returned from school. Parents believed that she had gone to her friends house without telling them. After calling all of her friends parents with no sign of Amanda, Mr and Mrs. Davis grew worried. Amanda was reported missing this morning at 7am.

Amanda was last seen wearing a black hoodie, grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. She is described as having short, dark red hair, green eyes and pale skin. If you have any information about Amanda please contact local police.

Friday, March 4, 2016

12-year-old (Y/f/n) was reported missing when he/she had not returned home from school. Family say they had received a call from the school saying that he/she had not gone to any classes. (Y/n) often walked to his/her bus stop and was the first one there. When people had not seen him/her on the bus stop, they thought he/she was sick and home from school. 

(Y/n) was last seen wearing black jeans, (f/c) pull-over hoodie and black converse. He/she is described as having (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and (s/t) skin. If you have any information about (Y/n) please contact local police or Crime Stoppers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday, November 2nd, 2016 

A year later, (Y/n) sat in a corner in his/her tattered and bloody clothing. He/she hadn't changed in a year. His/her hair had grown longer, his/her skin was scarred, his/her memory was gone. The only thing he/she could remember was his/her name and the name of the guy who caught him/her; Frederick Roosevelt.

He/she looked over at the others. He/she couldn't remember their names. They knew each other by their elements. Earth, wind and fire. (Y/n) had the fire element. He/she could control and summon fire at his/her will. The black haired one controlled wind. She was able to control the direction and speed of wind. She had no need to summon it as wind was nearly everywhere. The red haired one controlled earth. She could move rocks on a whim and summon any mineral she wished. 

"Oi! Fire fuck! Your turn today!" One of the grunts shouted as he burst through the door.

"We promised you that we would get you away today. Remember where we are so you can get us out of here," Wind said. (Y/n) nodded and looked at Earth. 

The grunt walked over, harshly grabbed (Y/n)'s arms and unlocked the chains keeping him/her in the room. 

"Not today you bastardization of a human being." (Y/n) spit in the grunts face. Earth summoned rocks and threw them at the grunt, (Y/n) burned his arms and Wind took his breath from his lungs to knock him out. 

"Keep safe and make sure to find us. Don't forget his name. Get help as soon as you're safe," Earth said. (Y/n), who felt extremely tired, nodded, grabbed a set of keys from the grunt and turned to the other two. 

"Can't you come with me?" (Y/n) asked, tilting his/her head. 

"No, we want to keep as many people away from you as possible. Please, stay safe. For us." Wind smiled meekly at (Y/n). (Y/n) returned the meek smile and ran out the door. 

There were guards along the way, and (Y/n) knew this. He/she snuck around as much as possible, but kept his/her guard up in case he/she had to fight anyone. He/she continued running when he/she got out of what looked like an old factory. The setting sun felt welcome on his/her skin as he/she ran, adrenaline coursing through him/her. 

He/she couldn't tell how long he/she had been running. All he/she knew was that the sun had set long ago and it had started raining not long after. He/she finally stopped running when he/she reached what looked to be the edge of a residential area. Exhausted, he/she walked through the streets, looking at houses to see if anyone had been awake. 

After the first three streets and walking up a huge hill, he/she finally found a house with the lights on inside. He/he could tell that it hadn't been a night light as the light was quite bright. Feeling his/her heart jump, he/she dragged his/her feet to the front door and knocked. After a moment, a man with green hair opened the door. 

"Help me," was all (Y/n) was able to say before exhaustion finally took over and he/she collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all like this so far!  
I have written a lot of the story at this point and I am very excited to see what you all think!  
Anyhow, have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you all in chapter 1 which will be released an hour after this!

EDIT: some of you probably noticed that changed the names to work with the year that they were born.

~Sappy~


	2. Chapter 1

Key  
(Y/n): Your name  
(F/h/d): Favourite hot drink

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Second Person PoV*

Your eyes fluttered open to reveal a strange room. You stiffened, but relaxed slightly when you remembered that you had run from your captors. You allowed yourself to sit up and look around.

You had been lying on a light grey, three person couch with a soft red blanket draped over you. The walls around the room were painted a cool shade of blue. There was a glass coffee table in front of the couch that was holding more than a few magazines. On one of the other walls, a flat screen television was mounted at a perfect eye level with many game systems on a shelf beneath it.

"Good morning," a groggy voice said. You squeaked and looked over at the source of the voice. A, somewhat short, man was standing in the archway. He was wearing a plain black house coat and pyjama pants. He had short, black hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

"Did I startle you?" The man asked as he cocked his head to the side. You just stared at him, unable to speak. "I didn't mean to. My name is... Mark,"

"Mark, this young (lad/las) has been through some trouble, let's not scare him/her any more," You remembered that man from the previous night. He had an Irish accent.

"W-where 'm I?" you asked, your voice a whisper.

"Los Angeles, California," The man with the green hair informed. He smacked himself in the face lightly. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sean."

"(Y/n)," you said, voice still small. You didn't like how scared she sounded. You thought you sounded like a five year old trying to make friends.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked as he approached the couch. You nodded. "I'll start on breakfast, just toast and eggs this morning," he said. He turned around and left the room.

"So," said Sean as he sat in armchair next to the couch, "you were in a rush last night. Any reason why you knocked on our door at 12 at night?"

"Ran... scared... bad people." you were barely able to speak. You knew Sean could tell you were terrified.

"You still seem scared... do you want something hot to drink? That usually calms me down." Sean seemed genuinely concerned about you.

"(F/h/d) please," You mumbled out. You didn't know why that was your first response to a hot drink.

Sean smiled at you. "That's my favourite drink." Sean turned his head to the archway and raised his voice "Mark, can you put on the KeTtLe?" You could have sworn you heard his voice glitch.

You let out a small yelp and hid under the blanket. You had developed a fear of yelling from being kidnapped. Every time someone yelled, something bad happened.

"Oh gosh I didn't mean to scare you," Sean felt bad for startling you. You stayed under the blanket, scared of what Sean would do.

"(Y/n), I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," though you couldn't see it, Sean had thinly smiled at you.

You came out from under the blanket and returned the thin smile and began to speak. "S-sorry. Th-they hurt... yelled... sorry..."

"It's okay now. I think the kettle is ready. Do you like milk in your (f/h/d)?" Sean asked. You nodded/shook your head and lowered the blanket back to your lap.

"Breakfast should be ready soon. I'll show you to the dining room." Sean went over to the couch and put out his hand. You flinched, expecting a slap, but it never came. Slowly, you took Sean's hand and he helped you up.

The dining room was attached to the kitchen by another archway. The room was painted a bright red while the table and chairs were a charcoal black. You sat in one of the chairs. You noticed that the chairs were padded. The table had butter, jam, peanut butter and marmalade set upon it.

"I'll get the (f/h/d)." Sean turned to leave but turned back around. "You can call me Anti if you want," Anti told you. He continued to walk to the kitchen. You tilted your head at the odd nick-name.

A moment later, both Mark and Anti came from the kitchen. Mark was holding three plates, all containing scrambled eggs and a slice of toast. Anti was holding what looked to be three mugs of (f/h/d).

"I didn't know what you liked on your toast so I set all of our spreads out," Mark smiled sheepishly as he set a plate down in front of you. He placed another for Anti and finally one for himself. Anti did the same thing with the (f/h/d).

"Nks," was all you were able to muster. You stomach felt so empty. You quickly ate the eggs, happy to have something other than stale bread for food. You took a sip of the (f/h/d) and stopped. The warm feeling overwhelmed you and caused a year to slip down your cheek which you were quick to wipe away

"You okay (Y/n)?" Anti asked. You nodded and slowly put the mug down. You reached to the (spread) and spread some on you toast, which you then greedily ate.

"(Y/n), if you don't mind my asking, where are you from?" Mark asked, tilting his head to the side. Anti shot him a glare.

"I don't know..." you said truthfully. Marks eyebrows knit together in confusion and concern.

"What about your last name?" Anti widened his eyes in annoyance and anger at Mark. You saw, or you think, Mark eyes flash black and red in response.

"Don't know..." you felt nervous. "I can't remember much, only my name and the guy who took me."

Anti glared at Mark before speaking, "MaRk could a see you in the kitchen a MoMeNt?" You heard Anti's voice glitch again. The two got up from the table and stalked to the kitchen.

You quickly drank more of your (f/h/d) and looked around the room more. There was a potted plant in the corner that was resting on a table and a picture of fruit hung above the table. There was a hallway connected to the living room by yet another archway.

You knew a general layout if the house by that point; porch connected directly to the living room, which was connected to both a hallway and the dining room, the dining room was then connected to a hallway and the kitchen. You assumed there were at least three more rooms to the house, possibly more.

"Sorry about that," Mark said as he and Anti reentered the room. "I realize that I was probably overwhelming you with questions."

"S'fine," you mumbled. The other two sat down and you stared at you empty plate, wishing you had not eaten so quickly. You took the mug back into your hands and continued to drink your (f/h/d).

Anti watched you in concern as did Mark. Nether knew what to do in the situation they were in. "(Y/n), I can show you to the bathroom when you are ready."

"Yeah, thank you," your voice was still small, but not as much as it had been prior to eating.

"I can clean up breakfast if everyone is done," Mark told you two. Anti gestured for you to follow. You nodded and stood up. As you turned back to look at Mark, you knew you saw his eyes turn black and red and his teeth sharpen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting back into writing authors notes has been a bit odd ^^".   
Still! I am having a lot of fun writing this and making up ideas for it!   
Well, by the time that you see this it will mostly have been thought of, it just needs to be written down.   
Anyway, have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~Sappy~


	3. Chapter 2

Key:  
(Y/N): Your name  
(M/n): Mother's name  
(F/n):father's name

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and death. Please be aware when that point starts and stops if this is upsetting. The start and stop will have text that if followed by tilde's 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You followed Anti into a black hallway with multiple doors, all with different colours. The doors were green, orange-yellow, red, blue, golden yellow, and four white doors. Anti cleared his throat and you looked at him.

"This is the bathroom. I'll loan you some clothes, Dark's will be too big for you," Anti said. You looked at him and tilted your head.

"Who's Dark?" You asked.

"I never said Dark, you just misheard me," Anti said, though he sounded a little too smooth. You looked away for a moment and noticed many more white doors than before, as well as the doors you had seen prior.

"Right." Anti clapped his hands together, causing you to jump, "there is another door inside the bathroom which leads to the shower - odd yes I know - I'll leave the clothes on the sink as it's in another room." Anti quickly walked off, leaving you mildly confused.

 

*Anti's PoV*

Shit I can't believe I almost let that slip. I walked off to the living room where Dark was sitting. "Dark."

He turned his head and looked at me. "What's up?"

"I almost let it slip," I told him. "Y'know, what we are."

"I don't know why you care so much about that kid? He/she doesn't seem to know you or me or any of the others," Dark was confused, he didn't see it, I don't blame him it was hard to see.

"You can't see it so I'll explain; there is fire in that kid, I mean literal fire. He/she can use it. (Y/n) is nearly one of us," I explained.

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me he's/she's an elemental?" Dark asked, shooting up from his seat.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," I smirked. Dark looked elated at the news.

"We've gotta tell the others! Oh man this is amazing."

"Dark stop. We ArE nOt TeLlInG tHe OtHeRs," I used my normal voice to show that I was serious. The voice killed my throat, though sometimes it slipped out if I yelled or if I'm angry, "If we tell Warfstache you know what will happen."

"Alight. So keep it under the radar?" He asked. He knew that it was a bad idea to mess with me. Though he was older, I was stronger.

"Exactly. I'm going to get the kid some clothes," I walked off to my room to see if I had anything that would fit (Y/n).

 

*Second Person PoV*

It felt nice to have all the blood, sweat and muck off you. You felt nice, though the deep scars and bruises still remained. You were glad to have some new clothes on, even if they were too big and showed half of your scars. You opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

"State your name and business," A robotic voice said. You jumped and saw Mark standing in front of the blue door wearing a blue shirt with a white G on it.

"Mark you scared me," you said, hand over your heart.

"Database lacking name. You are an intruder. Priming defense system," he said. You heard a bunch of clicking and whirring.

A laser was shot at the wall next to you. "Oh shit!" You ran to down the steps and into the living room, nearly crashing into Anti.

"Google stop!" Anti shouted. The robot stopped and looked at Anti, its pupels were a piercing red. "This is (Y/n), he/she is a friend, not foe."

"Apologies." The robots pupels turn back to black and it turned and went back up the stairs.

"What the fuck was that? What the fuck is going on in this house?!" You asked, backing away from Anti.

Anti approached you, his hands outstretched. "(Y/n) please calm down, there is no need to shout, just ca-" you interrupted him.

"No need to shout?! I need to calm down?! Explain what the fuck is going on in this house! Why the hell does your voice sound like it's glitching?! Why the hell do yours and Mark's eyes change?! Why the fuck did the hallway get bigger when we were upstairs?!" You had lost being small and scared. Now you were angry and scared.

"I'll explain everything, just sit down and please stop ShOuT-" Anti was interrupted by another person who sounded like Mark.

"Anti we heard yelling, is everything o-" you turned and saw a bunch of people. Someone looked like Anti and the other three looked like Mark.

"I-I-I-I must be dreaming. I-I-I must have gone insane while they had me," you felt something bubble in your throat. "I - ahahah - I've lost it. I never got out," more nervous laughter escaped your lips as you looked around the room.

"He/she has an increased heart rate, mental activity is off the charts," the one who looked like Anti said.

"Anti, what is going on?" One of the ones who looked like Mark tilted his head at Anti.

"I'll explain everything. Just, go get Dark," Anti sighed. "(Y/n), we are not who you think we are. Myself and Dark are demons, Google and Bing are robots, Wilford is a homicidal maniac, and Light is an angel. We are creations of two different people and their fans. We became real somehow and now we exist.  
"Bing is the one in the black and orange shirt, you've met Google, Light is the one in all black, and Wilford is the one with the pink moustache. We are creations of the YouTuber's Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Myself and Dark are the dark or anti versions of them." Anti explained.

"A pink moustache?" You asked, tilting your head.

"R-really, that's what you're taking away from what I just said?" Anti sighed at you.

"Are you making fun of me?" Wilford asked, reaching his hand into his coat pocket. "Because Wilford Warfstache don't take no shit from nobody." He took out a gun and pointed it at you.

The room became tense as you stared at him. Your fists clenched at yours sides as you focused. A fire started on his coat sleeve causing him to drop the gun to put it out. "And after what I've been through Wilford, neither do I." You kept staring each other down.

Wilford picked up his gun and approached you. "No one has ever had the balls to do what you just did." He was looming over you. You kept your stare, your face not giving away how scared you were.

Wilford laughed and clapped you on the back. "You have balls kid, I like that, and what was that little trick you did with the fire?"

Everyone looked at Wilford amazed, he put the gun away and brought out a knife and started telling you the story of how he got it. The chatter in the room continued as you looked at Wilford's knife. Something was forcing it's way back to your mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat on the floor of an unfamiliar building. You had only been taken two days ago. You were terrified.

"Fire, we have a surprise for you." One of the grunts said as she entered the room. She unlocked your chains and dragged you to another room. You knew the room she was taking you to, it was the one they took you to torture you and the other two.

"(Y/n)!" your father shouted as you entered the room. Your mother was laying next to him with a cloth in her mouth. You tried to run to them but the grunt pulled you back by your hood, choking you.

"Now that we have your loved ones. Maybe you'll tell us what we want," she said as she tied you to one of the chairs.

"I told you I don't know anything! Please, let them go," You argued as you struggled, your wrists were already raw from struggling against your chains.

The grunt took out a knife and cut the side of your arm. "Next one won't be as kind," she spat. Your father called out in anger.

"I don't know where the water one is. I don't know who they are," You told her. She scowled at you and turned. She took the cloth from around your mother's mouth and stabbed her in the leg. Your mother screamed in pain.

"No! Don't hurt (M/n) or (Y/n)! Hurt me instead!" Your father called.

"(F/n), (F/n) don't."

"You asked for it," the grunt shrugged and turned to you again. "Where is he?"

"I don't know! I honestly don't!"

"Liar!" She shouted. She brought the knife down to your father's head. The clack of his skull and the blood was enough to make you sick.

"Dad!" Your throat hurt from screaming and from the bile burning it.

"Your mother is next if you don't tell us the truth," she spat. You looked to your mother who was staring at your father in pure terror.

"Please. I don't know anything about them. I don't know who the water one is. Don't hurt her please!" You begged the woman. She smirked, twirling the knife in her hand.

She turned to look at you once again."Mmm, still don't believe you. Even if you're telling the truth, this is fun." She turned back around and dragged your mother by the hair so she was standing up.

"(Y/n), your father and I love you very much. Stay safe. We love you," your mother said. Her eyes were filled with tears. You could do nothing but scream as you watched the woman cut her throat and watch as the blood spurted out. The woman threw your mother to the floor next to your father.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You snapped back into reality. Wilford was about to ask you a question, but you ran off up the hallway and into the bathroom. You dropped in front of the toilet and lost everything you had eaten at breakfast. You brought your knees to your chest and cried silently.

 

*Anti's PoV*

(Y/n) was staring at Wilford's knife while Wilford spoke. He/she never seemed to be listening. Wilford didn't notice however, he was always obvious to other people.

It took a minute but he finally noticed (Y/n) was staring. "Wilford, what did you say to him/her?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just telling him/her about how I found this knife on the side of the road. Look, it's so nice, gold plated handle, actual silver blade. How could someone throw it away?" Wilford look down at the kid.

"Bing, run scans on (Y/n)," Light said. Light couldn't always see how people were, but that was only in a rare case.

"He/she has an increased heart rate and increased brain function. I'm also getting high levels of adrenaline," Bing said.

"I am getting the same as Bing," Google stated.

Wilford opened his mouth to speak to (Y/n), but he/she ran up the stairs. I quickly ran after him/her, not even looking back at the others. I saw (Y/n) lean back from the toilet and bring his/her knees to his/her chest and cry.

"(Y/n), are you okay?" I asked softly.

"They're dead... she killed them... there was so much blood... I don't want to remember the blood, Anti..." (Y/n) looked at me fearfully.

"Who? Who did she kill?" I asked, carefully putting an arm around him/her.

"My mom and dad... there was so much blood..." he/she looked at his/her feet. He/she wouldn't speak. I only just now noticed how small he/she looked.

I carefully picked the him/her up and brought him/her to a spare room and placed him/her on the bed. "I know you won't feel like it, but you need to drink something and sleep, okay. I might be a demon but I still have a heart."

(Y/n) only blinked at me and looked away. I left to get him/her some water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I forgot to update. Wasn't feeling the best today and it slipped my mind ^^".

That was quite the dark turn of events there... I really hope it wasn't too upsetting for anyone...  
Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day and a wonderful life in spite of what happened in this chapter.  
I'll see you all in the next one.

~Sappy~


	4. Chapter 3

(Y/n) = Your name  
(F/s) = Favourite sandwich

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Second Person PoV*

You didn't try to sleep like Anti had suggested. You hadn't even moved to get the water he had brought in to you. The chatter from the living room had died down as well as the sun that had gone down hours ago.

You moved your head to the right slightly to look at the clock on the table next to the bed. It read 1:27am. You turned your head back to the ceiling when you heard a knock on the open door.

"We're- we're all going to sleep now. Google and Bing don't sleep, they usually clean up but they will avoid the room. If you want anything just go find one of them," Anti said. You never responded, just kept staring. "Can you blink if you heard me?" You didn't blink, you just turned your head to him.

"Good. I should mention that the house changes and makes things up as you need them. Just thought you'd like to know," Anti said. You turned your head back to the ceiling once again.

You heard Anti walk off and a switch flick in the hallway. You thought up a lamp for the table next to you, just to see if he was telling the truth. It worked. You liked the lamp, it was a nice lamp.

"Hey, kid," this was a new voice. Unfamiliar, even to your subconscious mind. You looked at the new person. His skin looked tan, his hair was jet black and parted to the left, his eyes were a dark brown. He had what looked like purple paint running down his cheeks from his eyes.

You sat up and looked at him, tilting your head. "Who're you?" You asked.

"Natemare," he did an over dramatic bow, "at your service."

"You act as if you mean well. I won't tell anyone if you tell me why you're here." Self preservation told you that he might be dangerous if you told the others.

"Well," he said, stretching back in the chair, "I think our friend Anti failed to mention that I also live here." The word "friend" was dripping with venom.

"Oh." you laid back down and looked up once again.

"Are you at least going to tell me your name?" Nate asked annoyed.

"(Y/n)."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Your head felt uncomfortable, almost like someone was poking around in there. You closed your eyes to help with the discomfort, but you just saw the blood and images of your parents being killed. You quickly sat up, breathing heavily, trying to gulp back the tears. In the process, you nearly threw up again.

"Here, drink your water, kid," Nate said as he handed you the water. You hesitantly took the water and drank it.

"Thank you," you mumbled. You felt a hand on your shoulder and flinched in pain and fear.

"Look, it's late and humans need sleep. You sleep. I won't be around for you tonight, I know that sounds odd now but it'll make sense in the morning," he said. You looked at him and watched as his disappeared. You felt tired as soon as he was gone, so you laid down and fell asleep.

*Time Skip*

You woke up covered in the blanket from the couch. You looked at the clock, it was glitching so you couldn't tell the time, but you could hear someone walking down in the kitchen. You got out of the bed, the glass from the previous night was gone, but the lamp was still there.

You noticed a black and purple door as you walked down the hallway with the blanket to return it to it's rightful place. You placed the blanket over the back of the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Mornin', how'd you sleep?" Anti asked. "Any dreams?"

"None actually." You paused for a moment and looked around. "I met someone else last night. He said that he wouldn't be around for me last night."

Anti stopped cutting something up and turned to you. "What was his name?"

"He said it was-"

"Hello again Anti! Long time no fight," Natemare interrupted.

"Figures. Mare, why are you never around here? We need everyone at Raspy Hills as often as possible," Anti growled at Nate.

"Does my job bother you?" Mare asked sounding cocky.

"The only thing that bothers me is that you are never around. What if they visit? You only need to go out at night! YoU'rE nEvEr ArOuNd!" Anti shouted his voice glitching.you flinched and looked at the ground. "Sorry," Anti looked at you smiling sheepishly.

"s'fine," you mumbled.

"Look, just be happy I'm not here twenty four, seven," Mare sighed, he looked up at the ceiling while Anti went back to cutting things up.

"What do you do?" You asked Mare.

"I'm a Mara. I go to people's houses at night, give them dreams and determine how long they sleep without an alarm. 100% of the time it's a nightmare. You are typically one of the people I get to. Unless you are in for a good dream, I'm around," he explained.

"Did you know where I was the past year? My family?" You asked.

"No, you fell off the radar about a year ago. I usually go to your house. I can't find people even when they are on vacation," he explained to you.

"Oh," you said. You walked from the kitchen and went to the dining room.

Wilford, Dark, and Light were all sitting around the table, talking. They stopped talking when they saw you. Dark immediately got up and put his hands on your shoulders. "You okay? We didn't know what happened after you ran upstairs, Anti just told us to not bother you."

"Yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Thanks for the space, I needed it," you smiled weakly at him. You sat down in a chair next to Light.

"Lunch is ready," Anti said. He and Mare brought out plates of sandwiches.

"It's already lunch time?" You asked.

"Yeah. It's about 10 after 12 right now. You slept for a while," Wilford said. You looked at Mare who was handing you a (f/s).

"What, I just thought after the hell of a year you've been through, you needed a good, long sleep," Mare shrugged. Everyone sat down and continued to chat while eating.

You just looked at your food, thinking. "Are you going to eat?" Light asked. You jumped and looked at him. He seemed concerned.

"Yeah, just- just thinking... y'know I don't know much about my life. I only know my name and my parents name. I don't know anything else besides that. I don't know what food I like, I don't know my favourite colour, I don't know anything," you said. You didn't know what to do.

The room fell silent again. "Sorry. D-don't mind me," you said looking down. You picked up your sandwich and started eating. The room kept silent for another moment before the chatter picked back up.

"Oh yeah," Mare spoke up, "I was talking to the others a couple days ago. They said they would be here some time this week."

"ThIs WeEk?!" Anti asked, practically shouting. You nearly choked at his outburst. Anti cleared his throat and continued speaking, "did they say when?"

"Nope," Mare said, leaning back in his chair. You noticed he liked to do that a lot.

"This seems important for you to talk over, I'll clean up," you said standing up. You grabbed the empty plates and walked into the kitchen. You could hear the frantic chatter from the other room.

Once you finished putting the dishes away and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it kind of falls of a bit at the end, but I promise the next chapter will be action packed!   
I really hope you all are liking the book, it means a lot for me to be back to writing.  
Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day and a wonderful life. I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~Sappy~


	5. Chapter 4

Y/n = Your Name

This chapter will have a flashback as well. This flashback will have minor violence, but no where near as much as the last flashback. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Second Person PoV*

Anti had seemed nervous for the past couple days. Mare had been quiet all day which seemed out of character as far as you knew. "(Y/n), Mark, Nate, and Jack might think that we are keeping you against your will. You Know that we are here to help you and you will have to tell them that because they might not believe us," Anti told you, you nodded in response.

You looked around at everyone. Dark and Anti were in what you assumed was their original form while Mare and Wilford were dressed neatly. Google and Bing seemed to be frantically running all possible scenarios. Light was the only one who didn't seem worried about the visit. 

The door opened and you hid behind Anti, your head poking out from behind him. Anti chuckled lightly as three men walked in. You knew who was who by their counterparts. "I assume you have all been behaving yourselves?" Mark asked.

"What a friendly hello," Dark said, rolling his eyes, "welcome back."

The room was tense and the silence was deafening. You could hear your blood pumping and the breathing of everyone besides Bing and Google who you heard the mumbling of their fans. You wanted to scream, just to break the silence. 

You moved closer to Anti, feeling comfort by being so close. Anti looked back at you and smiled reassuringly. The movement of Anti seemed enough to get the attention of Mark, Nate, and Jack.

"Anti," Jack said as he approached. The other two looked at you in curiosity. Jack looked behind Anti and noticed your scars and bruises. "Anti what did you do?" The calm anger in his voice scared you. Mark and Nate watched the others for any sort of sudden movement. 

"It wasn't Anti. Anti is nice," you piped up. Jack looked from Anti to you and back again. He backed up and clapped his hands together, smiling.

"Well! Seems like everything has gone well!" Jack said, easing the tension in the room. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"How was your trip?" Wilford asked, changing the subject. 

Chatter started up in the room. You looked between all of them. The room wasn't as tense, but it was still there. You stepped out from behind Anti, but still kept close to him. 

"So," a voice said. You jumped and looked to the right and saw the original Nate. "How did you get here?" He asked in an attempt to make conversation.

You knew that Nate was nice, but you didn't want to speak. You didn't trust your voice. You shrank into yourself and looked at the ground. You back up a step, bumping into Anti. He stopped conversing with Jack and looked down at you. 

"Are you okay?" Nate asked with concern lacing his voice.

"(Y/n) is pretty shy. He/she had a very difficult and rough year. It took him/her a while to trust us. Even in that time he/she had a breakdown," Anti explained. You looked up and Anti and smiled weakly.

You tugged at the side of Anti's shirt to get him to lean to your height. "Too many people. Upstairs," you whispered. Anti nodded and pat your shoulder.

You turned to the steps and went to the room you had been staying in. You sat on the bed and started thinking about Mark, Jack, and Nate. You remembered Anti has staid something about them being "YouTubers" but you didn't know how to get to this fabled "YouTube".

"Worth a shot.. House, how do I get to YouTube?" You asked. You started thinking up a notepad. Suddenly, a sticky note appeared next to you saying "Laptop" in messy writing. 

You started thinking up for the house to give you a laptop, and it did. It was already on. Carefully, you touched the part that looked like a circle of four different colours. It didn't work. You looked down at the keyboard and tilted your head.

"Anti was using one of these earlier... what did he do to move the arrow?" You looked at the thing that Anti had his fingers on. You copied what Anti had done and successfully got it to the circle.

*Time Skip*

You had watched some of Mark's and Jack's videos. You found them entertaining, even if they did yell, but you got used to it. "I don't know what Nate's YouTube was," you mumbled to yourself.

"He's Nathan Sharp and NateAndDookie." You Jumped upon hearing Mare's voice. "Sorry 'bout scaring you."

"S'fine." You waved your hand and searched up Nathan Sharp. You clicked on a video and music started playing. You enjoyed it. 

"Dinner's almost ready by the way, if you want to join us you can," Mare said. He left the room. You noticed that Mark and Jack were in a song or two of Nate's. You listened to more of Nate's music and decided to go downstairs and gets something to eat with the others. 

You went into the dining room and saw everyone in there, talking away. "S-sorry about earlier. I-I get nervous s-sometimes," you said as you sat down. 

"Nothing to be sorry about." Mark smiled. You smiled back meekly. 

"I, uh, I watched some stuff of yours. You guys are funny." 

Jack and Nate smiled slightly at you. Chatter in the room picked up once again. You stared at the candle in front of you and thought as you were eating. You wanted to see if you could remember anything. After a moment, another memory came back to you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat at a table in your school cafeteria. You were new to the school. You didn't know anyone as it was your first day. A mid-year move was always hard, especially in middle school.

A pair of hands slammed on the table next to you, causing you to jump. "So, you're the new kid." 

You turned to see two boys standing behind you and one standing next to you.

"Yeah, I'm (Y/-" The boy next to you glared at you, causing you to stop.

"I don't care who you are. You're fresh, a new punching bag. We've been looking for a new one since the last punching bag transferred, haven't we boys." It was one of the boys standing behind you who said it.

"No, I don't think so." You turned away from them and continued on some math homework you had gotten,

The hands next to you slammed again. You ignored it. "No one ignored Lucas!" He grabbed your arm and pulled it back.

"Let. Go," you said, clenching your jaw.

"Make me," Lucas said. He grabbed your other arm as the other two boys watched. A small crowd gathered around, there was no teacher in the room.

"You really don't want me to do that," you sighed and started thinking about his arm, channeling your energy towards it. His sleeve caught fire causing him to let go. 

"What the fuck did you do?!" Lucas shouted. He waved his arm around, trying to put the fire out. 

"How could I do that, I don't have a lighter," you said innocently. 

"You, you freak!" He grabbed your arm and twisted it. You could feel the arm break, causing you to scream. The book in front of you caught fire. You pulled your arm from him and ran to the main office, not caring about the commotion behind you about the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You blinked and came back to the world. The candle on the table in front of you was in flames, nearly melting the candle holder. "Oh my god! I'm-I'm so sorry!" You grabbed the still burning candle and brought it to the sink to put it out.

"Are you okay?! Did you burn your hands?!" Anti asked, rushing after you.

"Yeah. Fire doesn't hurt me," you shrugged.

"Anti, you have a lot of explaining to to," Mark said. Everyone else was behind mark, all but Light looked concerned and confused.

"Well shit." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4, not the most eventful chapter there will be. I hope you are all enjoying the book, I know I am. I enjoy writing, which is good. You should always enjoy what you do.

Anyway, I'm off to do more writing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you in the next chapter. ~Sappy~


	6. Chapter 5

(Y/n) = your name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was sat around in the living room. Mark, Nate and Jack were awaiting an explanation.

"I, uh, I guess I'll start. (Y/n) is an Elemental. Elementals can control a specific element. As you can guess, he/she has the element of fire," Anti explained.

"It... it usually acts up during hard times or when I remember something bad. I'm... I'm surprised it didn't, ahaha, didn't act up earlier." Nervous laughter continued to bubble up your throat.

The room fell silent once again. The only thing to be heard for several minutes was breathing.

"That is so fucking cool," Nate said, finally breaking the silence. "So, you don't get hurt by it or anything?" He asked.

"I... I can't get hurt by it usually. It depends on the circumstances," you told him.

Everyone continued to ask questions about your abilities. You were able to answer most of them, but that was only because of experiments that Frederick and his grunts did on you and the others.

"You are like us," Light said. You looked at him and tilted your head. "You exist, but many people don't believe you do. They believe that you are made up, that your powers don't exist."

You looked at Light and contemplated his words. They made sense. Sometimes, you didn't even believe you were real. You turned and went to your room, hoping that Anti would explain that you got overwhelmed in large groups of people.

When you got to your room, you started to think about Earth and Wind. You couldn't get your mind off of them. You missed them, you wanted to help them, you knew they had to get out of the hellhole. You laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling and wondered how you were going to save them. You hoped, wished, for an answer.

There was a knock at the open door and you looked over. Light was standing there, holding himself with awkwardness yet elegance. You sat up and waved him in.

"You are asking for an answer to a question. I could hear the distressed how's coming from you. What is wrong?" He asked. He sat on the bed next to you and waited for your answer.

"I wasn't alone," you started. "When I was in that place I wasn't the only one being held and tortured there. There were two girls that couldn't remember anything. I only knew them by their elements. They have been there a long time and they helped me get away, so I need to help them. I can't have them tortured to near death because of me."

You looked at the ground and clenched your hands into fists. Light gently placed a hand on your shoulder. He felt warm and comforting. You could feel the wounds healing beneath his hand.

"We can help you. We just need to tell the others. You may not think it, but we are all quite powerful on our own, and even more so when we work together." Light placed his free hand on your other shoulder.

"You promise?" You asked. Light smiled and nodded. You smiled back at light as he removed his hands to leave the room.

"Light?" You asked. Light turned around and looked at you. "I always wondered; are guardian angels a thing or are angels just there as soldiers for good?"

Light smiled once again. "Guardian angels are real, but they are only given to people who experience an incident, like a car accident or losing someone you care so much about that you would not be able to function. We are given before death or before something to horrible happens.  
"I was assigned to you the night you were taken. I kept them from hurting you as much as I could. I am so sorry about your parents. No matter what we did, we could not save them. No matter how often we reversed time. If we interfered, multiple people would have died." Light hugged you when he saw your tears. He knew you needed this information.

"Thank you for telling me." You sniffed. Light placed his hand on your bare forearm in reassurance. The warm, healing feeling was there. When you looked down, you noticed the cuts were merely pale lines against your skin and the bruises were gone.

"I can increase the rate of healing, though I can't fully heal," Light said, answering your unsaid question. You smiled at him as he walked out of your room.

You decided to spend some more time watching Mark, Jack and Nate on YouTube. You noticed that their doubles made appearances in some videos.

After about an hour or so, Anti knocked on the open door. "Hey (Y/n)."

"Hey Anti." You closed the laptop and set it aside. You turned your full attention to him.

He sat down in a chair that appeared next to your bed and faced you. "Light told us about the others. We all want to help you, but we need to make a plan of action. We need to know why to do, and what to do if things go south."

"I know, but when can we start thinking up a plan?" You asked. You wanted to save the other two, especially after they risked near death to save you.

"Soon, but we need to be ready. If the plan requires guns, we'll get guns. If it needs rope, we'll get rope. If it needs a lion, we'll get a lion," Anti said. You chuckled at the part about lions.

"I don't think we'll need a lion." You rolled your eyes and smiled at him.

Anti smiled a goofy smile, similar to one of Jack's, and chuckled. "You never know!"

"What type of rescue plan requires a lion?" You asked jokingly.

Anti turned his head to the ceiling in an exaggerated thinking manner. "The best ones require a lion!"

You chuckled at his antics. After taking a deep breath you looked at him in a more serious manner. "Anti I need to save them."

He sighed and looked at the ground. "I know you do, which is why we're helping you." He looked over at you and smiled reassuringly.

"I know. Could we go and start thinking up a plan?" You asked. He nodded and stood up.

"We can, but Mark, Jack, and Nate will want to go to the police about it. They said we should when Light told us. I said no until we knew your opinion on it," Anti told you.

"No police. I'll explain downstairs," you hopped up and went past Anti. You quickly moved down to the living room, eager to help Wind and Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here's to the copy and paste feature! I usually type these out in a Google doc and then copy paste the chapters so I don't have to spend time writing it out here by flipping between Wattpad and Google docs and now AO3, anyway, have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you in the next chapter. ~Sappy~


	7. Chapter 6

(Y/n) = Your Name  
I completely forgot to upload chapter 5 >.< I have it fixed now so please make sure to read that to understand stuff ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We're getting them out without police,” you said, not caring about the conversation happening in the room. All heads turned to look at you. Some concerned, some confused, and some pleased.

“We're making a plan now?” Wilford asked. You could tell he was excited.

“Yes. We are. I need to save them. Without them I wouldn't be here, I'd still be locked up and only given nourishment every three days. I'd be slowly dying and not able to save them if they hadn't saved me. I'm strong enough to burn without being exhausted, in a few days, I'll be strong enough to melt metal without a sweat.”

“(Y/n) this is extremely risky, we need to get the po-” you interrupted Nate with a quick glare.

“Police will take me away. I've got no parents, and as far as I know, no friends back wherever home was. No police means I don't get separated from here,” you explained. 

The room fell quiet, but you stood tall. “If we don't start planning now, Earth and Wind might get really hurt because of me.”

“So what do you want us to do?” Mark asked. You sat on a chair that had appeared and Anti sat in one next to you. He was glad to see you so confident.

“If you, Nate and Jack are still here when we get them, which will be soon, you will help us get to the room and take Earth and Wind out of there escorted by Wilford and Bing. Google and Light will be the main ones to scout ahead. Anti, Mare and Dark will take out any guards needed. Once Wind and Earth are safe. Google, Light, Anti, Dark, Mare, and I will go after the boss Frederick,” you said, making sure everyone knew what to do.

“We won't have to kill anyone, right?” Jack asked, you could see his concern along with Mark and Nate's.

“No. If we're careful, there won't be many guards along the way. We can distract them if there is a lot, if it comes down to it, the most we will do is knock them out.” You explained.

“Why do I have to go with Mark, Jack and Nate?” Wolford asked, he seemed offended that he had to leave the action so early.

“Because all of you are human. You are the most likely to be hurt. Bing is going to do health checks on them. You will be their main source of protection for getting out unharmed.”

“What about the people who are left behind. The one's working for, what’d you say his name was… Frederick?” Nate asked.

“Once we are a safe distance away, one of you will call the police and leave an anonymous tip about a bunch of people with guns in an old factory. We'll help make sure Earth and Wind are okay and leave them there for the police to find them.”

“But Earth and Wind might want to go with you and not the police,” Mark said. You realized that his point was valid.

“Dark, Light, Mare, and I can all erase and place memories. We can do that. Make them forget about us saving them and plant a fake memory of their escape into their minds,” Anti suggested. You nodded.

“Erase any memory of me as well. If I'm in their memory, they'll tell the police about me and the police will look for me. Any memory of any of us needs to go.”

“(Y/n), you are sure about this plan of action? Even if it means losing the only two people you can remember?” Light asked. The room became more tense as you thought about your answer.

“I'm sure. It makes them safe. If they don't know me or don't know where I am, then there will be less of a chance of anyone else trying to get us. It's better for everyone if they don't know who I am.”

The room broke out in murmurs, discussing what you had just told them all. You weren't listening to them, you were thinking about what you would need. “Are there things that you can hit or shoot someone with that will only knock them out?” You asked.

“Taser will bring a person down. Knock 'em in the skull to knock the out. Pepper spray will blind someone temporarily,” Wilford knew his weapons.

“Any of those things leave marks?” You asked. Marks could lead to a trace of you helping them out.

“Yes, but Light is able to speed heal. He can heal the wounds so there are no marks left by the taser,” Google said.

You clapped your hands together. “Plan is settled. No bullets, only tasers. Worst comes to worst, a little fire never hurt anyone. Most of us are supernatural beings so we can cause some damage if need be. Wiped and planted memories for everyone. Heal everyone so there's no trace.”

“That plan seems a bit simple. What if there's guards at the main doors to the place?” Nate asked.

You paused and looked at Anti. “Half of us here can teleport, a couple of us will just have to teleport behind them and knock them out,” he explained.

“Now all we need is the day to pull this off.” Wilford was excited and probably wanted to do this sooner than later.

“Two days from now, some time when it's dark is when we’ll go. The darker it is, the more cover we have,” Anti suggested

You nodded at Anti and looked around the room. The only ones who seemed nervous were Mark, Nate, and Jack. None of them had attempted anything like this outside of a video game. They knew there would be no save points, no respawns, nothing to bring any of you back if something happened. Wilford and Dark were ecstatic about the plan, Google and Bing were ready for whatever happened, Light was quiet as always.

You got up and left the room, a common thing for you to do. You could only face people for so long before you got tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shit fam, you getten serious up in here! Hope you're ready for some action to happen in some upcoming chapters! Anyway, I'm still transferring stuff over so I can't spend too long writing these. Have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

~Sappy~


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late release. There's been a hell of a lot going on in my life so this hasn't been my priority. At first I stopped writing to forcus on school because, well, I was graduating. I was going to write after I finished my exams but I needed some time to relax. I planned to write this summer, but on my grad day, my grandfather fell ill and has been in the hospital for almost two months now. He takes priority always, so I was focusing on him.   
> But now that we know what's wrong, I will get back into writing!

(Y/n) = Your Name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night before you were all supposed to go and rescue Wind and Earth, you were pacing back and forth in your room in your pajamas. You suggested, through Anti, that everyone rest well that night. You knew that Mark, Jack and Nate were scared.

You were in the same state as them. You were scared, you knew the plan but you didn't know what would happen. “Dammit.” The word was quiet and under your breath.

Your brain kept racing about what had happened to you and the other two. You started thinking about the torture and the pain the three of you had endured. You started thinking that if this went wrong, you would be back in that situation.

Your breath shortened and your heart rate sped up significantly. The room around you started melting away into a room in the abandoned building you were kept in. Earth and wind weren't there. You started screaming.

“No. No no no no no no! NO! NO! This isn't happening… no… NO!”

The door to the room burst open seconds after and a grunt walked in. It was the woman who had killed your parents. “GET AWAY!” Your voice hurt from the shouting.

 

*Anti’s PoV*

I sat in the living room with the television on in the background. I was just going over the plan in my head to make sure I knew it. The plan was easy, and with the house, we had the stuff we needed in seconds.

Around the fourth or fifth time I went over the plan, I heard (Y/n) start screaming.

“...no no! NO! NO! This isn't happening… no… NO!” His/her voice was full of fear.

I quickly ran up the stairs, ran down the hallway and nearly kicked the door off it's hinges going into (Y/n)'s room. I had completely forgotten about my teleportation.

(Y/n) was holding his/her knees close to his/her chest. I walked up to (Y/n). “GET AWAY!”

I nearly ran to the door to shout down the hallway “MARE! GET HERE!” A small part of me thought Mare might have been playing some dirty trick, but I knew he wouldn't. I couldn't look in (Y/n)'s mind as well as he could.

“What's up?” Mare asked, appearing in front of me.

“Look at him/her! Tell me what he/she is seeing. Please!”

Mare looked over at (Y/n)'s scared and muttering form. I saw the concern flash on his face for a moment before going close.

“Get them off. Get them off!” (Y/n) had begun pulling on imaginary chains, hitting his/her hands against the wall.

“(Y/n), (Y/n), it's me. It's Anti, I'm here.” I approached (Y/n) and put my hands on his/her shoulders.

“Don't touch me!” He/she shouted. He/she pushed me away, singing my shirt in the process.

“Mare what's going on?!” I asked. He was still concentrating on (Y/n).

“I can't tell. It looks like an abandoned room. Two people are there. One is right in front of him/her, the other is where I am,” he explained.

“The factory… Mare get some water before he/she catches something on fire!” I turned to Mare for a moment before attempting to bring (Y/n) out of the panic.

“(Y/n), you're on Raspy Hills. You're in your room sitting on the floor. I, Anti, am in front of you. You are safe, there are no chains. There's no weapons in here. Light is down the hall. Google is downstairs. Bing is upstairs. Mark, Nate, and Jack are all in their rooms asleep. Mare is gone to get water. Everything is normal. Everything is okay.” I tried to speak in my calmest and quietest voice so I didn't scare (Y/n).

“... A-Anti?” His/her voice was as small as it was the first day he/she was here.

“That's right. I'm right here. You're right here.”

“Anti!” (Y/n) started sobbing and threw his/her arms around me and buried his/her head in my shoulder. I just sat there with him/her until he/she was ready to move.

Mare returned with a bucket of water but set it down on the floor. I looked back at him and made eye contact. He nodded and then left.

 

*Second Person PoV*

Your body was still shaking with sobs when you heard a small thump on the floor. You moved your head to the side so that it was resting on Anti’s shoulder.

“Anti… Anti what happened?” Your voice was timid. You hardly trusted speaking, afraid to start sobbing again.

“I think… I think it was a mix of a panic attack and a flashback,” Anti said. His voice was soft. The room was quiet aside from the occasional sniff from you.

“Did you hurt your hands?” Anti asked. “Y’know, when you were hitting them against the wall…”

You shrugged, “I don't think. They don't hurt.” You moved back from Anti and wiped your face.

Anti stood up and offered his hand to help you up. Your legs shook a little while standing, but you could still stand on your own.

“You should sleep. A panic attack uses a lot of energy,” he suggested. You nodded and wiped at the tears that still hadn't stopped.

You got on your bed and curled up under the covers. You shivered feeling cold. You thought up another blanket to keep you warm.

“G’night (Y/n).” Anti turned to leave the room. You didn't want to be alone, scared that you would have a nightmare.

“Don't.” Anti turned to look at you, his head cocked to the side slightly.

“You want me to stay?” He asked. You nodded your head.

Anti smiled slightly. A reclining chair appeared next to the bed, facing it. The chair was mainly a soft blue in colour but had an accent of pastel greens in a striped pattern.

He sat down in the chair and reclined in it. “I don't need sleep like you do. I can sleep, I usually do because it's nice. I'll be right here.”

“Thank you.” You gave Anti a small smile before getting comfortable enough to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan will go down in the next chapter. This chapter might seem out of place but thing about it, the reader has been through some serious shit and has seen some serious shit. The reader is afraid that something bad will happen and will be back in the factory. Right back to the torture.

Anyhow, I'm going to go work on the next chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life and I'll see you in the next chapter. 

~Sappy~


	9. Chapter 8

(Y/n) = Your Name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat in the living room once again. The plan had been gone through at least three times now and inventory of everything had been taken five or six times. Everyone, besides Bing and Google, had some sort of weapon.

The only one who didn't have a taser was Wilford who whined about not being allowed his gun or knife. Eventually you caved, but only if he used rubber bullets and if the knife was only used if necessary.

“Do we all know the plan?” You asked. A chorus of agreement followed.

“I have one question,” Jack said. You gestured for him to continue. “Can we get codenames?”

“Codenames?” You cocked your head to the side in confusion.

“So they don't know our names.” Wilford continued.

“In that case, Wilford, you're Pinky.” Dark teased.

“Wilford Warfstache don't take no shit from no-”

“Whatever Pinky,” Anti said. Everyone let out a chuckle.

“Anyway, Anti, you'll be Green Goop. Mark, you'll be Muscle. Jack, you'll be Shout. Nate, you'll be Note. Goggle, you'll be G. Bing, you'll be B. Light, you'll be Wings. Mare, you'll be Mangled, (Y/n), you'll be Flames. And I will be Batman.” Dark rambled off all the codenames for everyone.

“Why does he get to choose?” Bing whined.

“Because I do.” Dark smirked.

"Why do you get to be Batman?" Mark asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I will be the Dark Knight."

“We leave in an hour. By the time we get there, it’ll be dark. We can drive until we get to the point that we can see the building clearly, and then we walk.” Anti explained the last part of the plan once again, trying to get everyone to stop bickering.

Mare had been keeping an eye on you for any sort of doubt or fear so he could get Anti to help you through it. Mark, Nate, and Jack all noticed you had been more quiet the more near the plan drew.

“All will be fine. Every human here has a guardian angel, that will keep you safe. We tend to reverse time if you die before planned and all here are planned to live long lives,” Light spoke up, easing the tension in the room to a near minimum. All that was to do was to wait to leave.

*Time skip*

Everyone had gotten into a car with their assigned team; Mark, Jack, Nate, Wilford, and Bing were all in one car while you, Anti, Dark, Light, and Google fit into the other. You all trusted Mare to meet you there as he could be the lookout until you got there.

It took about a half hour to be in clear view of the old factory, though there was still about a half-hour walk so you could get to the factory unnoticed. You started shaking the closer you got. Not out of fear, but out of anger.

“(Y/n), calm down. You get angry, you make fire. Fire will attract attention,” Dark said. You looked over at him and took a deep breath.

“Some of you are supernatural beings. Any weird calmy power-y things? Y’know, so I don't start a forest fire?” You asked. They could hear the repressed anger in your voice.

“As an angel, I can calm others when in contact with them. Guardian angels tend to help the ones we are guarding when they are under a lot of stress. Many people have said it feels like someone is hugging them or there is a gentle hand on their sh--”

“Alright Light, we don't need the whole explanation. Just go place your hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder while we walk.” Anti sighed. You knew he found Light was often long winded in his explanations.

Light did as Anti had said while everyone walked. It was at least another 10 minutes to walk until you got there.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Had it not been for Light, you would have been uncomfortable with the silence. Once you had finally arrived, you all walked into the forest next to where Mare said he would be.

“At least 12 guards outside on patrol, inside has 40 people, and that's just the first two floors. I couldn't get to the other two without being spotted,” Mare explained once you all settled into the forest.

“What about the people, the ones I told you about?” You asked. Urgency laced your voice.

“I managed to get into the room for a moment. They're in there, b-”

You cut Mare off, “are they okay?”

“Alive but they looked pretty beat up, a-”

You cut him off once again, “then let's go in there and help them. We all know the plan so let's do it.”

It never took long to knock everyone outside unconscious. It was also helpful to discover one of Mare's powers; he could put people to sleep.

“Why didn't you tell us about that?” You asked. Mare shrugged in response.

“Now isn't the time for niceties, someone will notice something eventually. Let's get inside as quick as we can,” said Dark. You nodded at him and gestured for everyone to follow.

“Wings,” you whispered as everyone crowded around the outside of the door frame. “You said Muscles, Shout, and Note have guardian angels right?” You wanted to know if they could calm the three.

“Yes.”

“Are they here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, see if they can give those three confidence.”

Once the conversation was finished, you saw Mark, Jack, and Nate physically relax. The corner of your mouth upturned as you looked inside the window of the door -- with some help from Anti to boost you up.

“At least 10 guards in view of the window. That's 30 unaccounted for. He'd have more on the bottom floor. Probably 25 on the first floor and the other 15 on the second. It was similar when I escaped, just less people then,” you explained. Anti let you down and you turned to Google and Bing.

“Can either of you mess with radio signals?” You asked.

“Affirmative.” Google was a formal as ever.

“Yep. We can set out two different signals to really confuse the radios,” Bing said. You nodded at him.

Once you knew the signals had been set, you opened the door and all of you stepped in. Wilford immediately shot off a rubber bullet towards everyone in sight, hitting them in the hands. Mare, Dark, and Anti had teleported to the staircases to avoid anyone coming downstairs.

Bing and Google were able to take down five people, each, quickly. You managed to take down one before nearly getting shot at, causing Light to stop fighting his fourth person to save you. Mark, Jack, and Nate had each shot a taser at someone, taking out three.

The last nine people had picked up their guns once again. You, Light, Mark, Jack, Nate, Wilford, Google, and Bing regrouped. “Can I burn them now?” You asked.

“Not yet Flames,” Light said. “Let Pinky do some work on them.” Light sounded defeated.

“You heard Wings.” You nodded at Wilford. Wilford smiled before taking out another gun. Within seconds, they had all been shot with rubber bullets multiple times.

“MANGLED!” You shouted to get his attention. Mare appeared in front of you, a small smile playing on his lips. “Put 'em to sleep.”

“Don't kill us! Please!” One of the grunts begged. He looked beaten up. One of his legs had been broken. You silently enjoyed hearing one of them beg after everything.

“I won't kill you, I'm not allowed. You're just all going to sleep.” Mare smiled wide, had you not known him, you would have been scared. “Enjoy your nightmares.”

Every one of the grunts in the room fell asleep. You all made your way over to the staircase, having to step over some people while going upstairs.

“I made about 50 of them sleep while we were on the steps. Green Goop and Batman took out at least 10 each,” Mare explained.

“Wings, can you go heal everyone but keep them asleep?” You asked.

“Of course.” Light nodded and turned, healing all the grunts of their injuries.

“Let's go on, Wings’ll catch up to us.” Jack said.

“Mangled, teleport and see if there's any more people on the way to Wind and Earth,” you ordered. Without a word, he teleported away.

“This is kinda fucked up,” Nate said.

“Yeah… I hate that this happened,” your voice trailed off. Anti put a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“Pinky, do a good job making sure Note, Muscles, and myself don't get shot at,” Jack said.

“I really don't like my codename.”

“Calm down Pinky, you're just upset that Brain isn't here.” Mark joked. Everyone besides you let out a laugh.

“I don't get it.” Your head tilted in confusion at the joke.

“I'll show you later,” Anti said.

Mare appeared in front of you again. “No one else is on the way. Let's go in and get them,” he said.

You ran ahead of everyone, you knew exactly where you needed to go. Everyone else followed, including Light who had caught up to you, probably by teleportation.

You nearly threw the door off it's hinges going into the room. You noticed two figures flinch. “Earth, Wind!” you shouted. You ran up to them as someone turned the light on in the room.

“You're okay oh my god.” You nearly cried seeing them. The two girls were happy to see you return with help. You noticed someone behind Earth move.

“Earth, who's behind you?” You asked.

“It's Water,” she said. She reached behind herself and picked up a small, three year old child.

“Sonofabitch,” your voice was quiet as you looked at the small child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woah! What a twist!  
How many of you, and be honest, did not expect to see Water show up?  
I have been thinking this up since I started this book, the twist of finding Water but it's a tiny child.  
At first I though "It's Earth's child" but then I realized what that would imply...  
ANYWAY I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~Sappy~


	10. Chapter 9

(Y/n) = Your name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got up and walked back to everyone else to access the situation. “He took a kid… a three year old… what the fuck…” you started getting even more angry.

“I tried to tell you, but you kept interrupting me.” Mare seemed annoyed at you.

You opened your mouth to respond, closed it, and opened it again. “You have a point.”

“Same plan as before. Stick to it, nothing changes even with the kid,” Dark said.

“Aiden,” Light spoke. “His name is Aiden.”

“Let's get everyone out of here.” You turned from the group and went back to Earth, Wind, and Aiden.

You kneeled down on the floor next to them and gently took the chains on Wind’s wrist. Before melting them, you looked over at the small child “what's your name little guy?” You didn't want to scare him by calling him by his name before he met you.

“Aiden.” His voice was quiet. You were glad he still remembered his name.

“Watch this Aiden.” You concentrated on the chains and they started melting. “This might hurt, but Wings’ll heal them,” you whispered to Wind. The chains melted off and she rubbed her wrists. You did the same for Earth and Aiden.

Aiden hugged you for helping him, but his arms hurt you. You signaled for Mark, Jack, Nate, Bing, and Wilford to come over.

“This is Ma- Muscle, Shout, Note, Pinky, and B. It's not their real names but you'll learn their names outside. Myself and everyone else are going to deal with Frederick,” you explained to them

“We’ll keep you safe, don't worry.” Mark smiled softly at them. “Do you need help walking?”

The two girls nodded and Aiden put his arms up. Mark pick up Wind, Nate picked up Earth, while Jack picked up Aiden.

“Get them out of here safely. Pinky, B, keep them safe, anyone comes up Pinky, you can use your last ditch effort if B can't take care of them,” you spoke softly to the both of them. Wilford smiled and nodded happily.

“Green Bean, Mangled, G, Batman, Wings, we're going to see him let's go.” You walked out of the room. Your stance was confident while you walked while small embers burned at the tips of your hair.

There were no more people until you got to the top floor. There were two guards at Frederick's door who were easy to take down, especially with Mare’s ability to make people sleep. You kicked open the door and stormed into the room.

“You've come back, and you've brought friends.” Frederick smiled as you walked in.

You went up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “You bastard, you took everything from me. You took everything from Earth and Wind. You took a little child from his parents. You burn in hell you son of a bitch… maybe you can burn right here.”

You started burning his shirt, it took seconds for the entire thing to go up. When his shirt was gone, you grabbed his arm and started burning it. His screaming was music to your ears, but you could have done without the smell.

“Flames!” Dark shouted. You didn't stop, you just kept burning.

“FLAMES!” Dark grabbed your arms back and turned you to him. “He'll rot for what he did, you know that.”

“I don't want him to rot, I want him to burn,” your voice was as angry, not even trying to suppress it.

Frederick let out a pained chuckle. “Not even your friends call you by your name.” He moved from his chair and walked over to you. “You are an object. Your powers are the only thing that anyone cares about. Me, your friends, your parents…”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!” You broke free from Dark and grabbed Frederick again and pushed him to the ground, burning him more. Everyone stood stunned, including Google. No one had heard you shout, not including your panic attack/ flashback.

“(Y/N) STOP!” Anti ran over to restrain you. Dark helped pull you off of Frederick.

“And he uses the name of the beast!” Frederick cried, his voice was full of pain.

“I suggest you stop talking before you are burned once again,” Google spoke.

“I'll shut him up,” Mare said. Within seconds Frederick was asleep.

“(Y/n), please calm down,” Light said. He approached you and put his hands on your shoulders. All it did was heal the burns that Aiden gave you.

“I can't. It's his fault my parents are dead. It's his fault my memories are gone. It's his fault that Earth and Wind were here. It's his fault that Aiden's family are worried their little boy might be dead. He's a bastard and he deserves to burn,” tears were streaming down your cheek, but evaporated after seconds.

“If he burns, he can't pay for what he did. If he goes to jail, people in there will make him suffer. People in jail hate those who hurt kids,” Anti said.

“No, he has to burn here. He has to feel what I felt, what we felt.”

“Mare,” as soon as Anti said that, you knew what would happen.

“Mare no, don't, please,” you looked up at him and begged. He looked sad as he lightly touched your forehead. You fell asleep almost immediately.

 

*Anti's PoV*

I felt bad once Mare made (Y/n) sleep. I picked him/her up and looked at him/her. He/she went from being angry to peaceful in seconds.

“We should go. I can erase his memory and heal him so he doesn't know about us or (Y/n). I've already done the same with everyone else besides Jessica, Amanda, and Aiden,” Light said.

“Jessica and Amanda?” Dark asked.

“Those were the two that (Y/n) knew as Earth and Wind.” Google explained.

We left the building silently, Light caught up quickly. Once we got outside, we met up with the others.

“What happened to (Y/n)?” Bing asked. Mark, Nate, Jack and Wilford all looked over at us.

“He/she kept burning Frederick so Mare had to make him/her sleep,” I explained. I looked down at him/her once again, zoning out everything else. I felt bad. He/she just wanted closure.

“... n't remember us or (Y/n), but you'll remember everything else. I will plant memories about your escape,” Light said.

The girls and Aiden stayed silent while Light placed his hand on Wind's head. Mare did the same thing after Light had, making her sleep. The same was repeated for the other two.

“One of you call the police and leave an anonymous tip about some people with guns at this place while you were taking a walk to clear your mind because of a family emergency. Say you won't be here for the same reason,” I spoke. Mark nodded and did as I said.

It took about 15 minutes to hear the sirens, once we did, Mark, Jack, and Nate put Wind, Earth, and Aiden just inside the tree line. Once they had returned and we could see the lights flashing in the distance, Mare snapped his fingers to wake everyone up.

(Y/n) started stirring in my arms, waking up with everyone else. “Mare, make sure he/she stays asleep until we get home.” Everyone outside started standing up and continued their patrol as if nothing had happened.

“Yeah.” He placed his hand on his/her head, making him/her fall asleep again.

We watched as the police pulled up and started looking around and arresting the people with guns. We snuck off to our cars. It took a half hour, it was dark, and Mark, Jack, Nate, and Wilford were all tired, while myself, Dark, Mare, Bing, Google, and Light were all quite, unsure of what to say.

The car had the same people in it as it did on the way there, except Mare drove, Bing sat up front, and myself, Dark, and Light sat in the back seat with (Y/n) lying across us. Finally, I spoke up to break the silence.

“Light, I want you to erase (Y/n)'s memory of most of what happened. Pull back the memories of everything that happened in his/her childhood. Make him/her think his/her parents died in a car accident. Make him/ her forget running to our place, make him/her think that his/ her parents wanted us to take care of him/her after they died.”

The car was quiet. Dark, Google, Mare, and Light all looked at me like I was insane. It took Light forever to to respond.

“Anti, I can't do that,” Light said.

“Why not? It'll help him/her,” I argued.

“No, I can't. I need consent to something that big. Erasing short memories and planting fake ones that are also short is all I can do without it. I would have to tell (Y/n) what I was going to do and he/she would have to agree,” Light explained.

I looked down at (Y/n). “He/she didn't deserve this… he/she didn't deserve being hurt… he/she is a good person who had some shit thrown at him/her…” a tear slipped down my cheek.

“Holy shit are you crying?” Mare asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

I quickly wiped my face. “Yeah, so what. I'm just emotional… (Y/n) was tortured for a year. Those other two were tortured for most of their lives. We just witnessed (Y/n) try to kill a man. Today has been fucked up and we all need to relax when we get home.”

The rest of the ride was quiet. It was mainly uncomfortable, especially with me being emotional. It never happened often to demons, only when we linked to someone.

 

*Time skip, Second Person PoV*

Once you had all gotten home and were all inside, Mare finally allowed you to wake up. It took a couple of blinks and head movement, but you finally snapped out of your groggy state. It took you a second to realize you were being carried by Anti.

“What happened?” You asked. Your voice was rough from sleep.

You felt Anti jump at your speaking, not expecting it. “You kind of snapped while we were there. Mare had to make you sleep so you wouldn't kill someone,” he explained. He set you down on your feet and you realized you were in the hallway, just outside of your room.

“I… I tried to kill someone?” You were surprised you let your anger go so far as to take over, causing your memory to be fuzzy.

Anti cocked his eyebrow at you “you don't remember?” He asked.

“No… I can't remember much after kicking the door in,” you admitted.

“You tried to burn Frederick to death, or at least burn him enough to hurt him majorly. Like I said, you just… snapped,” Anti explained.

“I almost became like him… I don't want to be like him…” You slid down the wall with your hand over your mouth.

“Don't worry about it right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, you need to sleep. You used a lot of energy today. Mare will make you sleep if you can't, as well as giving nightmares, he can take them away,” Anti explained. “I can stay in the recliner again tonight if you want.”

You nodded, tears slipping down your cheeks. Anti helped you up and to your room. You made him leave the room while you haphazardly got changed into your pyjamas.

You layed in bed and listened while Anti walked to the recliner. Once he sat down, you quickly spoke up, “Anti?” Your back was turned to him while you spoke.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“I'm afraid to go to sleep… I don't want to wake up in there.” You paused, waiting for a response. When you got none, you continued. “I used to have dreams while I was there. I'd dream that I was back home, with mom and dad. It was where we used to live, before I transferred schools. My friends were there as well.

“Everything was normal… when I'd go to sleep in my dream, I'd wake up in the warehouse. I had so many dreams like that when I was there… you can only have so many dreams like that before you become too afraid to sleep.”

You sniffed and wiped your face. The room was silent, which made you uncomfortable. “Anti, please, say something,” your voice broke when you were speaking.

“I'm here, I just don't know what to say to that…” He paused, as if thinking of what to say.

“I know it's hard to believe, but that won't happen. This is the real world. I promise you that I will be here when you wake up. I promise you that everyone else will be here when you wake up. I promise you that you won't be back there in the morning. You never have to go back there.” You felt the bed depress by your legs. You looked down and saw Anti sitting there. His face was gentle.

“I'm still scared.” Your voice was cracking through every word you said.

Anti gently placed his hand on your shoulder in a supportive manner. “I'll get Mare here and have him help you sleep. I'll be here the whole night, I swear.”

“Okay.” You voice was soft. Anti left and you allowed yourself to breath and concentrate on stopping crying while Anti was gone.

After a minute, he returned with Mare. “I'll make sure you don't have nightmares tonight. I can also project myself into people's dreams, I can be there the entire time, to assure you that everything is fine.” Mare gave you a supportive smile while Anti sat back down in the recliner.

Mare gently placed his hand on your forehead and you allowed yourself to be overtaken by sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man, things really got serious there for a bit... The book itself probably only has a few more chapters left until I'm like "welp, that's everything." I hope you are all enjoying reading as much as I am writing this. 

Anyway, have a wonderful day, have a wonderful life, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~Sappy~


	11. Chapter 10

(Y/n) = Your name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire night, you saw Mare in your dreams. He kept assuring you that everything was okay and that you were at Raspy Hills.

When you woke up, Mare was leaned up against the wall as if asleep, and Anti was in the recliner, just as he had promised.

“Thank you,” you said as you looked around the room.

“Still here, like I promised.”

“I told you everything was fine,” Mare said. You jumped, not expecting his voice.

“I should really stop scaring people…” Mare trailed off.

“Isn't that your job most of the time?” Anti asked, as if trying to make you laugh.

“I meant in the house. Google almost shot at me a few times because I teleported behind him,” Mare explained. He looked at his arm, as if looking at wounds.

“Could you leave while I get changed. I'll be downstairs in a minute, we can talk about what happened then.”

*Time Skip*

You sat down on the familiar couch for the umpteenth time since you were at Raspy Hills. Anti, Mare, Dark, Bing, Light, and Google were in the room with you, everyone else was still asleep.

“Anti, you said I snapped?” You asked. You looked at your hands, knowing of how much damage you could cause.

“Yeah,” he never said much else.

“I almost became like him…” you trailed off, remembering your thoughts from the night prior.

“The important thing to know is that you never,” Dark said. You looked over at him, your expression a mix of anger, sadness, and pain.

“But I didn't stop on my own, did I?” You asked. Dark averted his gaze to the floor.

Anti placed his hand on your shoulder. “No, Dark tried to restrain you the first time, but you somehow got out of his hands. The second time, I had to help Dark while Mare put you to sleep,” Anti explained.

“I'm a monster…” your voice was breaking again.

“No, you aren't. The same thing would have happened if any of us were in your place. Besides, you didn't try to fight it when I made you sleep. You wanted to stop, but you just couldn't being yourself to own your own,” Mare said, trying to make you feel better.

You kept looking down but quickly wiped away a tear that started falling.

“Anti made a request of me, but I need your consent in order to do so. He asked me to bring back your memory, but make you forget about everything that happened in that warehouse. He asked if I could change how your parents died in your memory,” Light spoke.

You sat for a moment, contemplating if you should agree. When you finally thought of your answer, you lifted your head and looked towards Light. “You can bring back my old memories, but the only one you are allowed to change is how my parents died and remove the memory of me talking to Anti about the real death, change it to me talking to him about the fake one.”

“But what about the warehouse?” Anti asked. You could see the large amount of concern he had for you.

“If people know that Elementals exist, I need to know. I have to be able to hide myself to everyone about what I am until I know they have no idea what an Elemental is and until I can trust them,” you explained.

“Alright. This may be difficult and it will take a while as it is years of memories to extract and some that need to stay buried because they are from infancy, but I can only change so much as it is an old memory,” Light explained. He got up from a chair and walked over to you. He looked you in the face before talking, “do you wish for me to erase this moment from your memory?”

“Yes, then I won't have any doubts or questions,” you said. You looked at Anti for support before Light placed his hand on your forehead.

 

*Anti’s PoV*

I got up from the couch once Light started at (Y/n)'s memory. “Bing, I need to talk to you,” I placed a hand on his shoulder, showing him it was serious.

I walked to the kitchen and he followed. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair before talking. “I’m linked to (Y/n),” I told him.

Bing tilted his head in confusion. “I do not know what you mean by that.”

“You sound a lot like Google right now,” I joked, in an attempt to lighten the feeling.

“I know, I’m supposed to go into quote unquote ‘factory mode’ whenever I can’t find something in my database.” Bing rolled his eyes at me.

“Linking means that demons get attached to people. It doesn’t happen often, but when we do link to others, bad things happen,” I explained.

“Why did you link to him/her? How does linking even happen?” He was half confused and half wanted information to add to his database.

“Linking happens when we find people similar to ourselves when we used to be human. We have a need to protect the ones we are linked to, like a parent would.

I used to be human back in… I think the 1500’s? I can’t remember, it’s been a while. But I was accused of studying witchcraft -- which I admit I did dabble in the dark stuff at the time -- so I was tortured. I was hurt, my family was hurt because of what I did, what I was. I was 12 and I didn’t know better… well I did but I didn’t think it through.” I told him about my past. “Those who dabbled, changed to this after death it appears.”

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked.

“Because the fewer people who know, the better.”

“I meant; why didn’t you mention this to Dark?”

“You and I are similar. You were created by us to be a counterpart of Sean, I look like him because I was made to, I was made to act like him. We are similar in personalities, I just wanted to know if there was some way to, I dunno, hide it or something. If someone knows, something bad could happen.”

“If we all know, we can all prevent bad things from happening to you and (Y/n).”

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. “You're right… if they all know, they can help.”

“Right, now go back and be protective. Make sure (Y/n) isn't too tired once Light is finished with his/her memory.” Bing smiled lightly at me before leaving the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, you just learned a bit about Anti's past which I thought was pretty cool. Maybe I just really like witches or they're on my mind because of Macbeth . But hey, backstory is backstory even if it feels like I poked it in there.


	12. Chapter 11- Epilogue

You were lying against the arm of the couch. You didn't bother to nap because Light had told you that the tiredness would ware off in about an hour or so. 

You heard a set of footsteps and some chatter as someone descended the staircase while you watched your show, you assumed it was either Nate, Mark, or Jack waking up. Light had put your favorite show on the television as you hadn't watched it in over a year and you remembered the plot now. 

“... few days this time, but they’re probably running out of pre-recorded videos by now.” you heard a part of the conversation. It was Mark. 

“Y’know, you and Nate could visit more often, you're both only about an hour away.” Anti seemed like he was trying to convince him to visit more often.

“You know it's hard to get away from YouTube. Considering our visits are checks to see if you've all been behaving yourselves, you'd think you'd want less.” Mark tried to lighten the conversation by making a joke. You knew you weren't supposed to be listening to the conversation, but curiosity got the better of you. You turned your head so that you were looking at them.

“(Y/n) took a liking to you three. He/she even said he/she remembered you three from before he/she lost his/her memory,” Anti said. 

“Anti, you can't legally keep (Y/n) here. He/she probably has family who are all worried he/she is dead,” Mark sounded serious. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Mark, the kid doesn't have any living relatives he/she knows about to take care of him/her. Mare and Light both checked through his/her memory to see. He/she didn't have any friends because he/she had just moved to a new school a few days before being taken,” Anti said. 

“What about school?” Mark asked. He was running out of arguments by that point. 

“He/she can enroll when he/she feels ready, Light could put the information he/she missed while not in school in his/her head,” Anti was determined to keep you there. 

“But Wilford-” Mark stopped when he saw the look that Anti was giving him. “Fine. Just take good care of (Y/n). I'll visit when I can. You can talk to Nate and Jack about it as well.”

“Thank you,” Anti said. He turned to look at the couch. You quickly turned so that you were looking at the television. “Hear that (Y/n), you can stay!” He was happy. You turned back around and gave Anti a small smile.

“I'm going to go and pack up my stuff.” Mark left to go back upstairs and you returned to watching your show. You were less groggy now, but it was still there. 

~~~

It was roughly two hours later that Mark, Nate, and Jack were at the door with their suitcases. It was difficult to believe that everything that had happened to you happened in a week and a half time period. 

You didn't pay attention to what everyone was saying, you just stood between Anti and Google. You knew it would be the last time you would see Jack for a while. 

“You'll be back around E3 time next year, right?” You asked, looking at Jack. 

He smiled his goofy smile at you, “that's the plan, Stan!” 

“I am confused,” Google said. “I thought his/her name was (Y/n)?” 

“Google, buddy, I'll explain later,” Wolford told him. 

“Good! Visit then, will ya!” Anti told him. Jack let out a chuckle at Anti. 

“C’mon, you're going to be late to check in if we stay any longer,” Mark said sadly to his friend. 

Jack ruffled your hair before picking his suitcase back up. A chorus of “see you later’s” followed them out the door. You were sad to see them go, especially after just remembering who they were. 

“Mark said he would try to visit once a month for a day or two, and Nate said the same thing. They're both pretty busy so it most likely won't be at the same time.” Anti places his hand on your shoulder. 

You had started viewing him as a near father figure. More like an uncle than a father though. You felt the same way about everyone else in the house, but not as much as you did Anti. 

You turned your head and smiled up at him. “I’ll be here when they do.”

~~~  
May 10, 2017  
~~~

“(Y/n)! Wait up!” (Fr/n - Friend's Name) called after you. You were on your way out of school towards the student pick up area.

“What's up?” You asked. (Fr/n) usually took the bus after school so you found it odd he/she was going the same way you were.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over today after school, my mom's picking me up today and she said you could if you wanted to,” (Fr/n) asked excitedly. 

“Can't. My uncle Sean is picking me up and uncle Jack's gonna be there, he hasn't been able to visit since last year and I'm really excited to see him again.” You told him/her.

“When will I ever see a picture of this 'uncle Jack’ or any of the uncle's you talk about for that matter?” (Fr/n) asked. 

You just smiled and shook your head. “Once you stop saying that they're Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and NateWantsToBattle.”

“How can I not! The names are the saaame and it's too much of a coincidence for it not to be!” he/she exclaimed. You had had that argument many times before but he/she never backed down. 

“Fine, never see a picture then.” You playfully nudged your friend. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. Looking at it, you saw a text from Anti that said “at the school”.

“Gotta go, uncle Sean is here!” You waved to (Fr/n), you had resorted to calling Anti 'Sean' in public. You turned in the direction of where Anti usually parked. 

You excitedly hopped into the backseat of the car. “Hey Anti, hey Jack-a-boy!” You leaned up front to quickly hug the both of them.

“Who was that you were talking to?” Anti asked. “Y’know, before you came to the car.”

“My friend (Fr/n). He/she won’t stop saying you're all Mark, Jack, and Nate so he’s/she’s not going to meet you, like, ever.” You widened your eyes to prove your point. 

“So, how was school?” Anti asked while he pulled out and onto the road.

You let out a loud groan. “It’s school.” 

Jack and Anti chuckled. You still had the fear and the PTSD from the warehouse. But you had 10 awesome uncles to help you through it, and six of them would probably - definitely - fight anyone who hurt you, no matter how old the person was, and the other four would comfort you while the other six would brood before comforting you. 

You know that, eventually, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out earlier in the year, like, back near march. That's why it says "May 18, 2017"  
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed the story! I might make some one shot type things for this if I ever want to. I might make it a series if I do though.


End file.
